1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus, more particularly to a flywheel-type variable resistance generating device for an exercising apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional exercising bicycle 1 is shown to include a frame 11, a flywheel 12 and a swing arm 13 pivotably mounted on the frame 11, a braking pad 14 pivoted to one end of the swing arm 13 and confronting the rim of the flywheel 12, a resistance generating unit 15, and a pedal unit 16 operable by a user to drive rotation of the flywheel 12. The resistance generating unit 15 has a sleeve tube 151 extending through the frame 11, an inner tube 152 extending through the sleeve tube 151 and pivoted to the other end of the swing arm 13, and a lever 153 pivoted to the sleeve tube 151, and a threaded bolt 154 threadedly engaging the inner tube 152.
During pedaling, the user can turn the threaded bolt 154 to lift the inner tube 152 so as to swing the swing arm 13 for adjusting the friction force between the braking pad 14 and the flywheel 12, thereby generating variable levels of resistance. When it is desired to immediately stop rotation of the flywheel 12, the lever 153 is pressed to lift the inner tube 152 through the threaded bolt 154 so as to swing the swing arm 13 for retarding the rotation of the flywheel 12 while preventing the user from undesirably touching the pedal unit 16.
When the rotation of the flywheel 12 is stopped, since the threaded bolt 154 is prevented from moving by the threaded engagement with the inner tube 152, the user must rotate the threaded bolt 154 back to its initial position before resuming pedaling, which is inconvenient to the user.